Dorvish Feldjäger
The Dorvish Feldjäger (Dundorfian: Dorvisch Feldjäger) is the name for the Dorvish military police of the Armed Forces of Dorvik. The Dorvish are entitled Feldjäger which means "Field Hunter" in Luthorian. The Dorvish Feldjäger Command (Dundorfian: Dorvisch Feldjägerkommando) is the name for the command of the Dorvish Feldjäger, the Dorvish Feldjäger Command is headed by the Commander of the Feldjäger (Dundorfian: Kommandeur der Feldjäger) who is appointed by the General-Inspector and Chief of Staff of the Supreme General Staff. The Commander of the Feldjäger is also entitled as the Chief of Army Police (Dundorfian: Heerespolizeichef) which controls all branches of the Dorvish military police. The Dorvish Feldjäger are responsible for handling all matters of military justice, including enforcing military law, civilian penal code when it applies to members of the Dorvish Armed Forces and handling court-martials of members of the Dorvish Armed Forces. The vast majority of the Dorvish Feldjäger are organized as traditional military power, though in Dorvik they have what some consider greater power due to the fact that any sort of violation by a member of the military or civilian military member is handled by the Feldjäger. The Dorvish Feldjäger have a special component to them known as the Geheime Feldjäger (Luthorian: Secret Field Hunters) are meant to handle matters of breaches of the military sanctity or matters of importance to the military that have to be kept classified. The Dorvish Feldjäger are comprised of members of all branches of the Dorvish military with the exception of the Dorvish Jäger who operate outside the normal means of the Feldjäger. History The Dorvish Feldjäger were founded following the Collapse of the Dundorfian Reich and the subsequent peace and breakup of the Dundorfian Reich. The Feldjäger replaced the Feldgendarmerie (Luthorian: Field Gendarmerie) of the Dundorfian Reich and the National Socialist-based Dundorfian Reich. September 5th, 2000 is the foundational date of modern Dorvik where Dorvik became a republic. While the Dorvish Armed Forces have been through a wide variety of reforms and changes, the Feldjäger have remained more or less intact while sometimes changing operational or leadership hands. The Feldjäger throughout their history have been involved in numerous military police and civilian police actions, they operated throughout the State Commissariat "Darnussia and Narikaton" as well as the State Commissariat "Dovani"; they operated during series of riots and troubles during the Dorvish Reich, a failed attempt at rebuilding the National Socialist-based Dundorfian Reich and other riots such as the union-related riots in the 43rd century. where several battalions of the Dorvish Feldjäger underneath the command of their overall commander General der Feldjäger Erwin Florian von Auspitz-Topol were dispatched by the Federal government to Haldor. This was done to combat growing riots, the arrival of the Feldjäger resolved the riots and protests, with nearly 1,200 arrests being made but only several dozen charges being brought. Inspector-General and Chief of the Supreme General Staff Generaloberst Wilhelm Herschel in 4492 placed the Feldjäger under nominal command of the III Department of the Supreme General Staff, the Rear Area Command Department which is charged with all matters of military security, administration, etc. This move was done to centralize authority for the rear area of Dorvik. Authority The Feldjäger have authority on military bases of the Dorvish Armed Forces, or anywhere that the Dorvish Armed Forces might be operating (domestically and foreign) and are also legally permitted to assist the Dorvish Police in law enforcement capacities. Feldjäger are trained as both military police and civilian police, many Feldjäger find themselves in the employment of the Dorvish Police following their career in the military. The Feldjäger patrol the areas around military bases, naval installations as well as Ministry of Defense locations. This was expanded at the expense of funding a police agency directly through the Ministry of Defense. Feldjäger that are assigned to civilian areas are not permitted to carry their military-issed equipment and are traditionally equipped parallel to the Dorvish Police that they assist; with obvious differences in uniform and operational procedure. Feldjäger are also combined between officers, non-commissioned officers and enlisted. They are brought from all branches of the Dorvish Armed Forces, with the exception of the Dorvish special forces and are assigned ranks depending on a wide variety of factors; they are all however considered to be at minimum, the authority of Feldwebel (Dorvish Army and Air Force) or Bootsmann (Dorvish Navy) which is roughly equivalent to Staff Sergeant or a Petty Officer, 1st Class. Organization The Feldjäger and Geheime Feldjäger were similarly organized into smaller groups of roughly 95 soldiers; however the need grew for a larger Feldjäger force and the Supreme General Staff announced that the basic Feldjäger unit would be expanded. The Dorvish Feldjäger can organize Feldjäger military formations in times of emergency and are designed to go as large as battalion size if necessary. Feldjäger are organized into Group (Dundorfian: Gruppe) and Troop (Dundorfian: Truppe) organization. The Feldjäger are also supported by a support staff of drivers, cooks, clerks, medical personnel and the like. The Geheime Feldjäger are organized into Patrols (Dundorfian: Streifen) and are not traditionally organized any higher than a patrol, however they can be organized as battalions if necessary. The Feldjäger and Geheime Feldjäger are organized as mechanized infantry and serve as a rear guard in the Armed Forces Rear Areas. Feldjäger troop *3 Officers (Commanded by a Lieutenant Colonel + 2 additional Lieutenants) *41 Non-commissioned officers *20 Enlisted Feldjäger group *x2 Feldjäger Troop(s) (Commanded by a Colonel) *40 military support staff (e.g. drivers, clerks, additional staff) Geheime Feldjäger patrol *1 Feldpolizeidirektor *54 Military police officers *40 Military support staff (e.g. drivers, clerks, security staff) Internal rank structure Category:Armed Forces of Dorvik